


Sometimes Plans Backfire

by shakethatcas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Smut, tons of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello I heard Bokuakakuroken and you should totally write a smutty fic where Bokuto and Kuroo are making out and feeling each other up to tease Akaashi and Kenma. In the end they have a hot foursome where everyone makes out with everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Plans Backfire

**Author's Note:**

> Still no beta so let me know about mistakes please

Akaashi and Kenma left about 15 minutes ago to shop for snacks for their movie night. Bokuto and Kuroo were _supposed_ to be going through all of the movies and picking some they would all like, but come on this is Bokuto and Kuroo. Of course they found something else to do.

“Hey Bokuto, how about we try to make Akaashi and Kenma jealous?”

“Nah man I don’t think they would, I mean they’re pretty chill.”

“Not like jealous jealous but like make them want us?”

“Kuroo, bro, you aren’t making any sense.”

“I know, I know just hear me out okay?”

“Yeah sure~”

“Okay so we start making out right? And Akaashi and Kenma walk in and are like ‘holy shit I want some of that action’ so they try to join but we’re like nope closed show only tickets for two here.”

“Sure seems solid enough, so we have like 10 minutes until they get back. If we’re gonna do this then we need to get started.”

“Awesome.”

With this Bokuto climbed on Kuroo’s lap on the couch and they started kissing, beginning with soft playful pecks and evolving into a full make out session. Bokuto had his hands on Kuroo’s cheeks while Kuroo had his hands gripping the backs of Bokuto’s thighs. After a few minutes of heated moans and the soft sound of their lips meeting, Bokuto got impatient. He started grinding against Kuroo, slowly at first just to tease but when Kuroo started encouraging him by guiding Bokuto’s thrusts using his grip on the back of Bokuto’s thighs everything sped up. The moans got louder, the kissing deeper, the thrusts harder and then the door opened.

Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t notice, too trapped in each other to hear the already quiet steps of their lovers. Akaashi and Kenma were surprised but it’s not like it’s something they wouldn’t expect. They both went to the kitchen to save the pie and ice cream before heading back to their boyfriends, who still hadn’t realized their presence.

“Kenma you know what they’re trying to do right?”

“Yeah I’ve got an idea, can’t say it’s not working at all but I’m not just gonna let them have what they want.”

“Then we’ll take over this plan.”

Without another word Akaashi grabbed Kenma’s hand and led him to the couch, where Akaashi sat down and Kenma climbed into their lap to mirror how Bokuto and Kuroo were sitting. Finally, the other two noticed but not before Akaashi had pulled Kenma into a passionate kiss. They were putting on a show although Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t notice their motives.

Kuroo and Bokuto just sat there with their mouths hanging open while they watched their lovers kiss. Hot open mouthed kisses that left little to the imagination, and the sounds that they were making were pornographic. Kenma was letting out breathy moans and every once in a while you could hear a soft growl from Akaashi when Kenma would nip at their lips.

The plan had failed.

Bokuto and Kuroo were still unashamedly watching Akaashi and Kenma, their two show tickets had been taken. Bokuto buried his face in Kuroo’s neck and started whining.

“It’s just not fair.”

“Bo what’s wrong?”

“They’re just so _pretty_ , it’s not fair.”

“I agree, but hey at least they’re ours right? We’re the only ones that get to see them like this.”

Akaashi and Kenma unlike their lovers, could multitask, they were listening to the entire conversation. It was time to step up the performance. Akaashi moved their hands to Kenma’s hips and started guiding him down while Kenma wrapped his arms tightly around Akaashi’s neck. They started where Bokuto and Kuroo left off, Kenma grinding down on Akaashi while they started nipping their way down Kenma’s neck.

It was _hot_ but Kuroo and Bokuto didn’t want to miss any of it so they didn’t tend to themselves just yet and they watched their lovers. The ones that had decided to start using their hands more usefully. Both of them had successfully gotten pants unzipped and a hand in the other’s boxers. After that it wasn’t long before Kenma was burying his face in Akaashi’s neck and Akaashi was throwing their head back against the couch.

“Shit man, that did not go as planned” Kuroo complained.

“Honestly I can’t say that I’m not happy with the results though”

“Yeah true, very true.”

While Bokuto and Kuroo were talking Kenma had leaned over to start lazily kissing Akaashi again, and when they were both alert they held a conversation like there wasn’t two very hard boyfriends watching them.

“Hey Akaashi, maybe we should take care of them?”

“Mmmh I don’t know, they went out of their way to try and get us.”

“Yeah but look at them.”

With this Akaashi turned their head to see Bokuto and Kuroo staring at them with wide eyes, both of them still trying to process what just happened.

“Yeah, they look a little pitiful, maybe we should have mercy.”

Kenma grabbed Bokuto’s hand and led him off of Kuroo’s lap to sit next to the other on the couch and Akashi and Kenma kneeled between the legs of their lovers.

“You know what Kuroo? I think they’re trying to kill us. Is that it? Is that what you are trying to do? Because if you are just know that it’s all Kuroo’s fault, this was his plan.”

“BOKUTO! Why would you just throw me under the bus like that?” Kuroo whined.

“Look man how am I supposed to lie to those faces???”

Kuroo looked at the two on the floor, they both looked happy and relaxed. When they heard the conversation though, Akaashi and Kenma had a predatory smirk that took over the expressionless face that they usually showed. With this Kuroo and Bokuto both braced themselves for what was to come.

Pants were unzipped and Akaashi and Kenma got to work. Kenma’s hand working the parts of Bokuto that wouldn’t fit in his mouth while swirling his tongue around the parts that did. Akaashi had taken all of Kuroo at once, starting out strong and pulling a string of curses from Kuroo’s mouth. Both Bokuto and Kuroo finished very fast, between their earlier actions and the show that was put on they were already close.

When they were done Akaashi and Kenma got up and traded places, Kenma going to sit on Kuroo while Akaashi took up residence in Bokuto’s lap. They resumed the kissing, Kenma and Kuroo starting with sweet pecks and evolving and becoming more passionate. Bokuto laid Akaashi down on the couch next to him and starting to cuddle after giving up on the kisses. Soon after Kuroo rearranged them so that Kenma was laying on top of Akaashi and whey were both across Bokuto’s lap.

Kuroo decided to get up and start a random movie and then joined Bokuto, sitting on the other side of Akaashi’s head and they both watched their lovers doze more than they watched the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come scream with me about volleydorks at [cas-hyung](http://cas-hyung.us/) or send me bokuakakuroken prompts.
> 
> Constructive criticism is encouraged.
> 
> I just want to take a minute and thank everyone that has left a kudos and taken the time to comment, all of the positive feedback is what has kept me going with this and trying to improve. <3


End file.
